


take me to the feeling

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: robert and aaron go on their honeymoon.or,"Wow," Robert breathes, leaving Aaron and the suitcases by the door. He walks through the large arch that separates a living room with a tiny kitchen and the bedroom, and stops at the edge of the bed. "You wanna unpack tonight?"Aaron looks at the rose petals scattered over the white sheets, the flowers on the bedside table and the bottle of wine on the dining table. "Do you?" He counters, taking calculates steps towards his husband."No chance," Robert says with a smirk, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed and toeing his shoes off. He kicks them towards the corner and then beckons for Aaron, curling the tips of his fingers in the waistband of the younger man's tracksuit bottoms.





	take me to the feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxica939](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/gifts).



> hi! i made some instagram edits to go with this - you can find them [over on tumblr](http://aarobron.tumblr.com/post/181428559402/take-me-to-the-feeling-ao3-wow-robert).
> 
> merry christmas vic! hope you like it xxx

“Who’s stupid idea was this?” Robert says with a grumble. He has one hand wrapped tightly around the handle of his suitcase and the other gripping Aaron’s, swinging their arms between them with each step they take. “Late flights should be banned.”

“Er, _yours_ ,” Aaron says, rolling his eyes, but he can’t stop the fond smile that spreads across his face as he looks over at his husband. “You’re the one that booked this holiday, so don’t start moaning.” 

“It’s not a holiday – it’s a honeymoon,” Robert says. He sound affronted but he looks tired, and Aaron knows that it’s mostly the hangover he’s sporting that’s making him so miserable. “I just wanna get to the hotel and sleep.” 

“What, have you not made any plans for tonight?” Aaron asks teasingly, squeezing Robert’s hand. He pulls the older man over to the automatic doors that lead out of the airport, to where their taxi should be waiting. “Doesn’t sound like you.” 

“I want my bed,” Robert says, sounding downright petulant. He pauses when they step outside, eyes closed and face turned upwards as the warm air washes over his face, and Aaron can’t stop the tightening in his chest at the sight. “Most importantly, I want _you_ in my bed.” 

“Thought you were tired,” Aaron says, tossing a grin over his shoulder to Robert as he spots their taxi driver. The sign reads **SUGDEN-DINGLES** in bold, black lettering – it’s real, then. They’re actually married. “C’mon, sooner we get this taxi, sooner we can… go to bed.” 

Robert huffs out a quiet laugh through his nose, but he follows anyway. The taxi is quiet, the driver doesn’t put the radio on and he doesn’t speak, and Aaron’s grateful. At least if Robert can doze for ten minutes, he’ll be less of a pain.

It’s nice, having Robert’s head rest on his shoulder. He’s tactile, sure, but never like this – this is Robert being comfortable enough to sleep on Aaron’s shoulder in the backseat of a foreign taxi. It’s vulnerable.

The taxi driver keeps glancing at them through the rear view mirror, Aaron notices. Short little looks, and not too many (not enough for Aaron to get creeped out, but they’d made accidental eye contact and it was awkward), but he’s smiling. It’s obvious by the lines around his eyes.

Maybe he can tell they’re on their honeymoon. Aren’t newlyweds supposed to have that glow about them? Or maybe it’s the way Robert has tangled his fingers with Aaron’s, or the way Aaron keeps pressing soft, subtle kisses on the crown of Robert’s head.

Whichever it is – the taxi driver doesn’t mind, and that means Aaron doesn’t, either.

They pull up to the front of the hotel, but it doesn’t look like that. It’s just a door, wooden and solid, but there’s two people standing outside, like they’re welcoming the troops.

“We are here,” the driver says in broken English, making proper eye contact with Aaron in the mirror now. He’s smiling again, even more when Robert shakes himself awake, and then gets out of the car. “I hope you enjoy your holiday.” 

Robert’s movements are slower than normal as he gets out of the car, but he doesn’t move very far. He waits until Aaron is standing too, then tucks an arm around his waist, smiling at the hotel staffs’ introductions. 

He keeps his arm there when one of the receptionists picks up their bags – despite Aaron’s insistence that it’s fine and they’ll do it themselves – and leans in close to Aaron’s ear. “Five star service, baby,” he whispers, ever the smug prick that Aaron fell in love with, but it’s sleep softened and awed. 

They're shown to their room with little fuss, and the door closes behind the manager with a quiet click, leaving them in silence. It hasn't been like this all day: first it was Chas and Liv's excitement at breakfast, then the rush of getting ready, a whirlwind ceremony and crazy, drunken reception.

But this is where Aaron feels most like himself. Alone with Robert, with no outside forces pressuring him.

"Wow," Robert breathes, leaving Aaron and the suitcases by the door. He walks through the large arch that separates a living room with a tiny kitchen and the bedroom, and stops at the edge of the bed. "You wanna unpack tonight?"

Aaron looks at the rose petals scattered over the white sheets, the flowers on the bedside table and the bottle of wine on the dining table. "Do you?" He counters, taking calculates steps towards his husband.

"No chance," Robert says with a smirk, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed and toeing his shoes off. He kicks them towards the corner and then beckons for Aaron, curling the tips of his fingers in the waistband of the younger man's tracksuit bottoms. 

He bends to kiss Robert, tangling his fingers in blond hair and angling his head upwards. It's a deep kind of kiss, the kind he's wanted to give his husband all day, but it's not appropriate in public - in front of family or in airports or mid flight.

It’s slow and languid, but it makes fire spread through Aaron’s veins anyway. Robert’s mouth tastes like beer and spearmint, and underneath it all, _Aaron_. It’s heady, the feeling, and he has to pull away to catch his breath.

Robert takes the opportunity to slide his palms underneath Aaron’s t-shirt, up the muscles of his stomach. He smiles, a tiny little thing that’s bordering on secretive – because they’re married, now. They’re husbands. 

But Aaron curls his fingers around Robert’s wrists and pulls his hands away. This clearly isn’t going very far (judging by the yawns Robert keeps stifling), so he strips Robert’s t-shirt over his head instead and drops to his knees. 

“All right?” He asks softly, placing his hands on Robert’s knees and rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. He glances up at Robert and watches the older man’s stomach tense, cock hardening in his trackies. 

“Yeah,” Robert whispers, slightly breathless. His palm curves around the back of Aaron’s head, eyelids dipping, and he whimpers slightly as Aaron pulls his trousers and boxers down to his knees. “Love ya.” 

His cock twitches as the cool air hits the bare skin, resting against his stomach and smearing wet against the fine hairs there where it’s already leaking. He’s flushed, from the chest right to the tops of his cheekbones, biting his lip. 

“Love you too,” Aaron says with a grin, before licking a thick stripe up the underside of Robert’s cock. The whine the older lets out sends shivers up Aaron’s spine, and he ducks his head, taking the length of him into his mouth.

He curls his fingers around the base of Robert’s cock, lets his lips meet his hands as he bobs up and down. There’s no finesse to it, spit slicked and messy, but Aaron’s not pulling out all his best tricks tonight.

Tonight, he just wants to please his husband.

He shifts his knees a bit wider and bobs his head so he can take more of Robert’s cock, until the tip of it hits his throat and he has to pin Robert’s hips down with his forearm, to stop him from thrusting upwards. In return, the other man’s fingers tangle in his hair, and he tugs sharply.

The split second of pain makes Aaron groan, and Robert cries out from the vibrations, clenching his hand into a fist and biting down on it. It’s even sexier, somehow, that Robert needs to keep himself quiet, and Aaron can’t stop from palming at himself through his jogging bottoms.

Robert’s never usually like this. He’s loud, sure, but that's because he’s cocky in bed (not that Aaron doesn’t like it, because he does. _A lot_.). This is different. It’s tinged with tiredness around the edges, Robert coming undone just because he doesn’t have the effort not to. 

Aaron bobs his head a few times, teeth grazing up the length of Robert’s cock just for the way the older man’s body shudders through it, and then uses the hand that’s holding his hips down to drag his fingertips across his balls.

That gets him another twist of fingers in his hair, so he cups them in his palm, thumb smoothing over the pulled tight skin. Robert stifles one noise after the other, grunts and moans and gasps, until it’s all a muffled mess that sounds suspiciously like a chant of Aaron’s name.

“God,” Robert chokes out, removing his fist from his mouth to curve his palm around the sharp corner of Aaron’s jaw. He pushes his thumb against the younger man’s cheek, feeling himself inside Aaron’s mouth, and gazes down with a pure kind of intensity. “I’m close- _Christ_.”

Aaron pulls back just enough that he can sit on his heels, lips wrapped around the head of Robert’s cock. He makes his expression fall to something as innocent as possible, and then looks up at his husband from underneath his eyelashes, just the way he likes.

And it does the trick, because Robert’s head falls back and he moans, long and loud, fingers tightening in Aaron’s hair as he comes. 

“Fuck,” Robert mumbles, wincing as Aaron licks his oversensitive cock clean. That’s always done it for him, always makes him grabby even if he can’t go another round, and it’s no different this time. He falls flat against the bed, shifting himself up so his head is resting on the pillows, and stretches his arms out towards Aaron, kicking his trackies off at the same time. "You are good at that."

With the roll of his eyes, Aaron obliges, because he’s never been able to deny his husband anything, has he? Not even before Robert was actually his, and definitely not now. He finds himself curled against Robert’s side, his own jogging bottoms discarded at the foot of the bed.

He's painfully hard, dick aching in his shorts, but he doesn't actually mind all that much. He's content to just lay here, head resting on Robert's bicep as he watches his husband's chest rise and fall.

Robert, on the other hand, clearly has different ideas.

He curls his fingers under the waistband of Aaron’s boxers, thumb gently rubbing over the tip of his cock. It’s such a tease that Aaron hisses, caught between jerking away from the touch and leaning into it at the same time.

“You don’t have to,” he says through a gasp, even though his entire body is singing from just that. He’s so turned on that he thinks he could come from one look, but he knows how exhausted Robert is.

“I want to,” Robert says. He grins, showing all of his teeth as he shifts onto his side, so that he’s facing Aaron, and his fingers curl around the younger man’s cock firmly. “ _Husband_.”

That word alone makes an embarrassing noise slide out of Aaron’s mouth, so he bites his lip to keep quiet. But Robert takes the thumb of his free hand and smooths it along his lower lip, whispering, “I want to hear you.”

Aaron groans, head tossed back against Robert’s shoulder. Every touch feels like ripples through his entire body, and he knows that this is going be over fast.

All it takes is two long strokes, the twist of Robert's wrist and the blunt edge of his thumbnail dragging along the slit, and Aaron’s coming, face tucked against his husband’s chest as he bites down hard on a patch of bare skin just above his nipple.

His orgasm shocks through him like waves, until he’s melting into the bed and whimpering, feel like there’s nothing left of him. Maybe that’s what being married does; maybe it makes the sex better.

And honestly, Aaron didn’t even know that was possible. 

He lays there for a minute, and then two, face turned up to the ceiling with his eyes closed, but he can feel Robert’s gaze unwavering on him. 

“Should probably clean up,” he says. His voice sounds hoarse and wrecked, the very definition of desire, and Robert breathes out a little harshly at the words. 

“Probably,” Robert agrees, laying on his back as he twists his arm further under Aaron. He tightens his grip around his shoulders and pull him even closer against his side. “Not going to, though.”

Aaron can’t help but agree with that. He rolls so he’s facing Robert and settles his weight across the older man; head pillowed on his shoulder, arm slung over his stomach and thigh draped across both of Robert’s. 

From this angle, he can see the rise and fall of the older man’s chest perfectly, can _feel_ it, even. It’s soothing, makes his eyes slide shut as he finds Robert’s hand in the darkness and tangles their fingers together.

All in all, not a bad wedding night.

.

The first thing Aaron notices when he wakes up is that the hotel room looks different in the light of day. The second is that the bed is cold and empty when he spreads his fingers in the ruffled sheets.

He can hear Robert, so he clearly hasn’t gone too far. He’s talking to someone, voice soft and low, and then a door clicks shut, and the older man’s face reappears, grin in place and breakfast in hand.

“Morning, sunshine,” he says, placing the tray on the bed before climbing on himself. He tilts his head for a kiss, a gentle hand on Aaron’s shoulders guiding him until he’s sitting. “The manager brought our breakfast up.” 

“Nice of him,” Aaron comments, picking up his cup of coffee and settling against Robert’s side. They don’t get this, very often – a time where they can just be themselves, together, without worrying about the rest of the day.

Aaron intends to make the most of it, so he wriggles his arse further into the soft mattress and pulls at Robert’s hand until his arm is around his shoulders, cheek resting on the top of the younger man’s head.

“Said something about newlyweds,” Robert says. He’s smirking, Aaron can hear it in his tone, and there’s something wicked in the way he says the words; _mischievous_. “And wedding nights.” 

“Guess we’d better keep it PG for the next ten nights, hadn’t we?” Aaron says thoughtfully, chewing on a piece of croissant. He purposefully doesn’t look at Robert, but he can feel the very moment his husband’s body goes rigid with offensive.

“This hotel is built into a cave – it’s an old castle,” Robert says. It should be informative, but his voice is low and sultry, and Aaron can’t stop himself from glancing at Robert’s face. The things he does to him, even after all this time. “So the walls are thick enough, and I’m going to take you apart tonight.”

“You don’t know the meaning of it,” Aaron says mildly, but it’s a challenge. He _wants_ that, more than anything – you know, to christen the marriage properly.

But Robert doesn’t bite. He huffs out a laugh through his nose, turning his head so he can press a soft kiss against Aaron’s temple, and keeps eating his breakfast.

“What do you want to do today?” Robert asks, although there’s a little bit of restraint in his tone. He’s still tired, judging by the sluggish way he stretches his legs out in front of him, but Aaron doesn’t mind. “Do you wanna go out?”

“We can stay here, if you want,” Aaron says, pushing the now empty tray away from him. He leans back a bit, so he’s half laying down and propped up against Robert’s chest, left hand smoothing circles on the bare skin of Robert’s knee. “You know, really get a feel for the suite. We are going to be staying here a week, after all.” 

“I like the way you think,” Robert says simply, grinning.

.

That idea doesn’t last long. Robert’s like an overexcited puppy a lot of the time – only in private, of course – but if he doesn’t get enough exercise he starts bouncing off the walls. He’s constantly begging Aaron to go for a walk, or to go into town. He’s successful most of the time… when he puts that mouth to good use.

Like today. He’d woken Aaron up with that sultry grin and afterwards, he’d dropped a leaflet on the bed, one of those touristy ones that boasts the best sightseeing tour this side of Greece. 

In Aaron’s defence, he was sleepy and sated, propped up against the headboard and unable to say no. But he’s regretting it now; they’d left the hotel hours ago and he’s done enough walking to last him a lifetime. He’s already sweating through his t-shirt. 

“Rob,” Aaron whines, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. The sun is bearing down, high in the sky, and he’s wondering why he let his husband drag him out during the hottest part of the day. “We’ve been out for ages and we’re still not there. Can’t we just turn back and go for a beer?” 

“We’re almost there,” Robert snaps. He’s sweating too, beading at the back of his neck on flushed skin. It might not be the heat, though. It might be the fact that he’s getting pissed off with Aaron’s complaining. 

But then again, it’s probably the heat.

“I don’t even know why you’ve dragged me here,” Aaron continues, rolling his eyes. He keeps on walking, vision trained on the muscles shifting beneath Robert’s shirt, because although he may not want to do this, he can’t just abandon his husband, can he? “It’s _hot_ and I’m sweating, and not in a good way. Isn’t this supposed to be a honeymoon? You know, relaxing?” 

“Please, Aaron, just shut up for five minutes,” Robert says. There’s a hint of desperation to his tone, and Aaron almost feels bad. Almost. Still, he keeps his mouth shut and turns his eyes to the ground. “And then we’ll be there before you know it. I promise.” 

Aaron huffs through his nose, as quietly as he can just so Robert doesn’t start swearing at him, but he jogs to catch up with his husband anyway, bumping their shoulders together when they’re side by side. Robert spares him a glance, just barely, but there’s a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and his little finger hooks around Aaron’s.

“We’re almost there,” Robert says, using his grip on Aaron’s hand to pull him along a little faster. He seems quietly confident, vibrating with happiness in a way he doesn’t when they’re at home. Here, they’ve left all their problems behind. They’ve had a perfect wedding and now they’re spending a perfect couple of weeks in a hot country.

Here, they can be themselves. RobertandAaron. AaronandRobert. Aaron and Robert Sugden-Dingle, the newlyweds.

Nothing else.

The path gradually evens out until it’s flat, and Aaron silently counts his lucky stars. Forty minutes of walking up slopes under the sun is too much, and he takes a second to try and get his breath back. His lungs are still protesting.

Robert takes a few steps, leaving Aaron stood with his hands on his hips and trying to regulate his breathing. The sun is even more unbearable up here, beating down and making his skin flush, but that sight is worth it.

The sight of Robert, that is.

He’s really been making the most of it over the last few days – stretched across the sun beds on the balcony, shorts low on his hips and t-shirt discarded before breakfast. It’s turned his skin a beautiful shade of golden, hair bleached blonder than usual. Aaron loves every single freckle that’s dotted across his nose, the constellation of them on his shoulders. That’s his husband, and he’s so lucky to have found him.

“Alright?” Robert says softly, the gentle wind carrying his voice across to wear Aaron’s standing. The older man is leaning against a wall now, arms crossed over his chest and smiling at Aaron. He offers a bottle of water, and Aaron takes it, quick steps over to the other man. “Is the view worth it?”

Really, Aaron hadn’t even noticed anything past Robert. It’s hard to look further afield when he knows all of _that_ is his and his alone, but he steps up to stand side by side with Robert, gazing out across the Aegean sea.

The fact that this place is a church is quite frankly ridiculous. It’s incredible, the views stretching out for miles in every direction, and Aaron’s breath catches in his throat. It feels special, being here with the man he married not even a week ago.

“Definitely worth it,” he whispers, unable to take his eyes off of the stretch of sea in front of him. Robert winds his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and pulls him close, dropping a kiss to his temple.

“Come on,” he says, nose still pressed against the side of Aaron’s face. It’s like neither of them want to be more than a few inches away from the other at any given time – it’s a necessity. “Let’s take some pictures before we go back down. Put them on Instagram and make everyone else jealous.” 

Aaron can’t help but agree with that idea. It’s nice finally being the happy couple – for once. 

.

Aaron drags a towel through his hair as he exits the bathroom. He knows Robert’s not waiting for him, but he can’t help but feel a little disappointed when all he sees is an empty bed and his own reflection in the mirror.

When they’d gotten back to the hotel room, Robert had barely broken a sweat. Aaron was the complete opposite – he didn’t think it was possible, but coming back down the hill was worse than going up it, and paying _seven fucking euros_ for a beer had nearly sent him into shock. Robert, ever the smug bastard, just grinned, and flashed his wallet at the waiter.

But that was the man that Aaron married. The one who ushered him into the shower with a kiss and a smile, and told him he’d be waiting for him by the pool with a pint and a snack. The one who had smacked his arse playfully, and promised to make it up to him later.

Sometimes, when he thinks about where the pair of them were almost four years ago – where their relationship (for lack of a better word) started out – he could almost believe he’s dreaming. Like he’s going to wake up in a hotel room on the other side of Leeds, to find Robert getting dressed and heading back to Chrissie.

But then he snaps himself out of it, because this isn’t that. This is his life now. He’s with the love of his life, raising a beautiful baby boy, and he has his sister by his side. These are all things he never thought were possible, but now they’re _his_.

He can’t keep the smile off his face as he heads down to the pool, the thoughts circulating in his mind. It’s a nice change from all the other times that Robert was the only thing burning his brain – it’s nice to be happy. At one point in his life, he honestly thought he’d never get to see it properly. 

Robert’s in the water when he gets there, elbows resting on the edge of the pool with his head tipped up towards the bright sky. His sunglasses are shoved up into his hair (because he already had a freak out when he thought he was getting tan lines on his face), but it’s almost as if he can sense a shift in the air when Aaron walks towards him. 

“Hey,” he says, a beaming smile stretched across his face. It could rival the sun, Aaron thinks, and win by a mile. “I got you a nice cold beer and a sandwich. Over there. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Aaron smiles gratefully, carding his fingers through the damp strands of Robert’s hair as he passes, and eases himself onto the sun bed as he takes a long sip from his beer.

May as well make himself comfortable, because he’s definitely not moving any time soon. 

.

After Aaron moaning about all the walking they’ve been doing, Robert relents. Says they can spend a day in bed (complete with cheesy eyebrow wiggling), and a warm palm tight on Aaron’s thigh. So instead, they end up lazing around on the ridiculously beautiful balcony. Aaron counts it as a win.

There’s a hanging egg chair, big enough for both of them to fit, but Aaron’s a little apprehensive about that. They’re not exactly light, and Robert’s already grumbling about the price of the hotel without an added breakage. Aaron has had to remind him more than once that he’s the one that booked it.

It even has a private jacuzzi, tucked away against one of the walls. There’s one long sun bed next to it, a double one, and the entire place is secluded enough that Robert raised his eyebrows and made some pointed comments.

But there’s more time for that later. Now, Aaron just wants to shake the tiredness of the last week off, no matter how much he’s enjoyed it so far. Holidays are far from relaxing, especially when Robert’s involved.

He’s lounging on the bed, headphones shoved into his ears and The Killers blaring. Truthfully, it’s only so loud because Robert keeps tittering at his book, but he’s in such a good mood that he’s not going to hurt his husband’s feelings. 

The sun is bright and hot, but not strong enough to burn. Robert had insisted on making him wear sun cream anyway, but that was probably more for the little massage he gave – and being able to get his hands on Aaron’s body.

Still, it’s nice. He’s never had this before, never been able to spend time with someone without actually _doing_ something. He doesn’t feel the need to talk, and Robert doesn’t seem to either.

Besides, the older man keeps glancing over the top of his book, offering soft smiles to Aaron who’s been watching him the whole time. That’s more than enough. 

He closes his eyes. Maybe he can get a half an hour nap; they’re probably not going to be sleeping much tonight anyway.

He doesn’t know how long it is before the headphones are being pulled from his ears, but it shoves him back to reality with a start. He looks up, cheek resting on his forearm, at Robert, who’s spread across the sun bed next to him, leaning on his elbows.

“I love you,” Robert says, sincerity in his tone and shining in his eyes. He folds up Aaron’s headphones and puts his phone on the floor, so that all attention is on him and this and right now. “I mean it, Aaron – I love you so much.” 

“I know,” Aaron says, wrinkling his nose at Robert. The older man seems unaffected, instead tracing a line from Aaron’s eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. “You only tell me every five minutes.” 

“I mean it,” Robert continues, hand travelling up to Aaron’s hair. His fingers tangle in the curls, just holding him there. It’s a simple gesture, but it feels like a lot. It feels like trust. “I never thought we’d get here, after everything.” 

“What, Greece?” Aaron asks with a snort, rolling onto his back. He’s got a better view of Robert like this; sunglasses pushed up into his product free hair, skin flushed pink from the heat of the sun. There’s more freckles dotting his skin already, and Aaron’s mouth waters at the thought of his husband when this holiday is up. 

“No, this honeymoon; being _married_ ,” Robert says. He reaches forward to kiss Aaron, just once and chaste enough that it’s just the dry press of skin on skin. “I know I messed it all up, but I’m so grateful you gave me another chance.”

“Maybe I’m just that selfless,” Aaron says teasingly, but he brings a hand up to wrap around Robert’s wrist anyway. The words have affected him more than he cares to admit, and he swallows around the lump in his throat. “I love you so much, you know that.” 

It’s a statement, not a question, because if Robert doesn’t know that by now then he never will. But he seems to, because he ducks his head and drags Aaron into a heated kiss.

They kiss for what feels like hours, Robert’s tongue searing hot against Aaron’s. It’s enough to have Aaron’s toes curling, dick definitely taking an interest, and he can’t help but curl his hands around the older man’s biceps, strained taut from where he’s resting his weight.

It’s hot, he almost feel like Robert is pinning him down, despite the fact he’s not even bracketing Aaron’s body. It’s just - the feeling of those muscles, rock solid under Aaron’s fingertips. He didn’t think he was into that, considering he wasn’t particularly bothered about it when he was with Ed.

Robert pulls back with harsh breaths, wiping the back of his hand across his red mouth as he looks down at Aaron with dark eyes. That alone is enough for Aaron’s cock to fully harden, not at all subtle in his shorts. 

He lets the older man manhandle him, one hand cupping his cheek and the other on his shoulder, a gentle encouragement until he’s laying on his stomach. 

And he doesn’t get it. He doesn’t but he _does_ , especially when Robert kneels between his spread legs, and starts sucking bruising kisses to the bare skin of his shoulders. He bites down on the muscle of his neck, hard enough that Aaron hisses. That’s going to leave a bruise. Aaron’s going to be walking around with his husband’s marks.

He keeps kissing wet paths down Aaron’s back, fingers creeping underneath the waistband of his boxer shorts, knuckles gently kneading the soft skin there.

“You smell good,” Robert says, words caught up on a groan. Aaron had showered after breakfast, lathering himself in Robert’s soap, and the scent still lingers. He can still smell it on his forearm, where his face is pressed, and he knows exactly what that does to Robert. 

Aaron shivers when Robert pulls his boxers over the curve of his arse and down his thighs, and he kicks them off, out of the way. But Robert doesn’t put his mouth there, right where Aaron wants him – not yet. 

Instead, he bites down on the muscle of the younger man’s arse, rolling the skin between his teeth. It’s going to bruise purple and blue, blooming across his skin, and Robert is going to press his thumb to it at every opportunity, reminding him that it’s there.

He’d done that, the first night Aaron stayed up at Home Farm. Ate him out until Aaron was begging and then, when he was right on the edge, he bit down, left a mark in the shape of his teeth. He’d taken pictures of it, even, sent them to Aaron the next time he was lonely and missed the younger man.

Aaron’s pretty sure Robert still has those pictures, hidden in a folder inside a folder on his laptop, but he doesn’t mind. His husband brings out that exhibitionist side of him.

“Look at ya,” Robert breathes, sounding awed like he doesn’t see this sight every single day. It makes Aaron prop himself up on his elbows, craning his neck round, but he’s not trying to look at himself. He wants to watch Robert watch him; that dark look in his eyes, the drop of his jaw, the blush crawling up his neck.

“Gonna do something?” He asks, but it’s a struggle to get the words out. Between his hard cock trapped against the towel and his own belly, and Robert, spreading those huge hands across his cheeks, he can barely _breathe_ , let alone think. 

Robert just huffs, but he takes the challenge for what it is and hooks his thumbs in the crease, pulling his cheeks apart. It makes Aaron’s face flush with something like shame, but in a good way. He feels exposed, but he only ever wants Robert to see him this way.

The older man stares for half a second too long, face contorting into something that looks pained as he whimpers, and then he ducks forward, nose dragging through the dusty hairs at the very base of Aaron’s spine. It means his lips are ghosting lower, like a gentle kiss right on Aaron’s hole. 

It doesn’t last long, because Robert flattens his tongue, licking rough and hard over the spot his lips just touched. And then he drags it lower, low enough that the tip of his tongue is flicking over Aaron’s balls, hot and then cold and making the younger man choke on a whine.

He doesn’t know how Robert does that – does everything that Aaron wants and the stuff he didn’t even know he wants – and he’s never asked, but it doesn’t stop him. He licks a stripe from his balls back up to his hole a few times, leaving Aaron’s skin feeling slick and his face burning red. 

“Rob,” Aaron grunts, torn between wrestling an arm underneath his body to touch himself and just riding it out from Robert’s tongue alone, but it feels like too much effort to move, so he just jerks his hips back towards Robert’s mouth.

That earns him a sharp slap to the backside, not forceful but stinging enough that it shocks Aaron into falling still, taking whatever Robert gives him. He doesn’t know how to say that it’s not enough, that he needs _more_ , but Robert always seems to know. 

He always takes care of Aaron. 

He stiffens his tongue up and presses it into Aaron’s hole, slow and tantalising. Broken curses fall out of the younger man’s mouth as he wriggles against the bed, the friction making his dick throb in the best kind of way. 

“ _Fuck_ , Robert,” Aaron cries. Robert places his palm heavy against the middle of Aaron’s back, pushing him flat when he tries to move, despite the way he strains against it. “ _Touch me_.”

Robert doesn’t. Instead, he laughs, hot puffs of breath through his nose against Aaron’s skin, fucks his tongue in and out a few times. It’s sloppy and wet, enough to make Aaron cry, _burning hot_.

He finally gets a hand between his body and the bed, curling his fingers around his aching cock. The feeling of it makes him dizzy with relief, and he strips at his dick a few times.

That, combined with Robert’s tongue still slicking his hole, is enough to start punching breathy moans out of his lungs. 

He comes without warning, shocking him right from the soles of his feet to his scalp, waves of it making a mess of his chest. He’s so glad he put a towel down, even though that’s the last thing he should probably be thinking about as he chants Robert’s name on a broken sob.

It feels like his lungs are burning as he flops onto his back, chest heaving with the force of his breaths. Robert is looming over him, propped up on one elbow as he grins down.

“You gonna let me kiss you?” He asks, cocky in the way that he only gets when he’s made Aaron come. He’s palming himself through his shorts, but he barely looks affected by it.

“Suppose I could,” Aaron says, tries to make it sound musing even though it comes out more breathless. Robert takes the invitation and bends his head, kissing Aaron the exact same way he was eating him out before. Harsh and fast, tongue licking into his mouth with long strokes that make the younger man’s head spin. 

Aaron manages to get an arm up and around Robert’s shoulders, dragging him down so he can deepen the kiss. Robert fits his leg between Aaron’s thighs, hips jutting like he just can’t quite help himself.

“Come on,” Aaron whispers, encouraging even though the world is hazy. His free hand tugs Robert’s boxers down, snugs them just under his balls so the older man can get that skin on skin shock.

It works, because Robert shudders out a groan. His cock slips against the crease of Aaron’s thigh, sweat slicked enough that it glides easily.

But he’s still too tired to do anything else, so he lets Robert kiss down into him, grinding against his leg, and just takes it. He swallows the breathy moans that Robert lets out, and tightens his arm when his husband freezes, holding him through the waves of his orgasm. 

Robert collapses heavily on Aaron’s chest, face tucked away in the curve of his neck while he comes down from the high. He’s shivering, a little, so Aaron traces small circles on his back, bringing him down to earth.

“Alright?” Aaron asks quietly, when Robert has stopped shaking and he pulls back to smile at the younger man. He looks well and truly fucked, a red, swollen mouth and flushed cheeks, and mussed, matted hair. 

“I’m great,” Robert says, dropping a soft kiss to the corner of Aaron’s mouth. They should probably move; it’s getting uncomfortable now the come is drying on Aaron’s stomach, and he’s sweating in places he didn’t know he could, but it’s hard to care about that when Robert’s cuddled up to him like this. “Think I’m gonna enjoy the rest of this honeymoon, anyway.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes.

 _Insatiable_. 

.

Aaron wakes up with a dry mouth and Robert plastered to his back. There’s an arm around his waist, and Robert’s snoring right next to his ear, and he needs a piss so he slides out of his husband’s grip as subtly as possible.

He doesn’t want to wake Robert up because now he’s nearing the rip old age of thirty-three, his hangovers are starting to last a little more than twenty four hours. He’d never let on, of course, but Aaron can see it in the dark smudges under his eyes, his careful movements. 

It doesn’t hurt anyone letting Robert sleep a bit more, does it? So he takes his time in the bathroom, brushes his teeth and washes his face, running his fingers through his hair because it’s sticking up in all directions. 

Even after all that, Robert is still asleep. When Aaron appears back into the bedroom, the older man has rolled into the warm spot Aaron left, curled up on himself with his face pressed into Aaron’s pillow, like the very scent of him is enough to make him feel safe.

Aaron wishes he didn’t know how that feels.

He finds the welcome pack the manager gave Robert on the first night and thumbs through it until he finds the phone number for the restaurant, and then calls through their breakfast order.

It doesn’t take long for it to arrive, and Aaron opens the door, accepting the food with a smile and a tip, hollering at Robert as he closes the door again.

“Breakfast, lazybones,” he says loudly, in a sing-song voice, relishing the way Robert groans and winces as he blinks himself awake. “Went all out, got us a fry up.” 

“Why?” Robert asks, like there’s something suspicious about it. But he drags himself upright and rests against the headboard, rubbing his eyes in a way that makes Aaron want to kiss him and kiss him until he’s forgotten all the plans for the day.

Instead, he clears his throat. “Because we’re going out,” he says simply, settling himself next to Robert. There’s a perfectly good dining table in the lounge of the suite, but when they’re at home – and don’t have a cleaner – Robert does nothing but moan about crumbs in the bed, so Aaron’s well and truly making the most of it. “I was thinking we could visit that red beach you keep banging on about.” 

“Yeah?” Robert asks, face lighting up. He’d explained all the science behind the red sand multiple times, but Aaron can’t bring himself to care. What he does care about, though, is the excited grin on Robert’s face.

“It’s walking distance from here,” Aaron says, passing over Robert’s coffee and leaning into the dry, thankful kiss that the older man drops onto his shoulder. He’s memorised the route to the beach by now, because he knew from the moment Robert first mentioned it that they’d be going. “So eat up, get changed, and we can make a day of it.” 

Aaron’s never been able to deny Robert anything. It used to be an issue, but now he’s just grateful he gets to spend those moments with his husband by his side.

.

Aaron curls his toes into the sand, head tipped up towards the sun. It’s a little windy, but it’s still warm. Warm enough that he’s wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and he hasn’t missed the dark looks Robert has been giving him.

“Everything you wanted?” He asks, holding his hand out for Robert to take. The older man does, tangling their fingers and then tugging Aaron a little closer, until their shoulders are bumping as they walk along the beach. 

“Yeah,” Robert says. He sounds a little choked, and when Aaron glances at his husband’s face, he notices that his eyes are trained firmly on him. He’s obviously not talking about the beach, then. “It’s perfect.” 

Their hands swing between them as they walk, Robert insisting on finding _the best spot on the beach, Aaron – it needs to be Instagram worthy!_ , even though Aaron can’t quite bring himself to care. It’s nice to indulge Robert, even if it’s just for the rest of the honeymoon. 

“I’m not going in the sea,” Aaron grumbles as he watches Robert put the towel down. The whole beach is deserted, but that’s just the perks of being here off-season, Aaron supposes. He might even take his top off, show Robert what he could be having. “Not even if you pay me.”

“Not even if I pay you in sexual favours?” Robert asks, wiggling his eyebrows. He drops to the blanket, long legs stretched out in front of him as he looks at the younger man expectantly. “Are you at least going to sit down?” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, but sits next to Robert anyway. He angles his body towards the other man, eyes greedily skimming his body. Drinks his fill, because Robert’s already starting to get the start of a golden tan, skin shining under the sunlight. 

He wants to reach out and touch, to fist his fingers into the front of Robert’s t-shirt and pull him closer. He wants to kiss, to lick into Robert’s mouth until he’s glassy eyed and breathless, red sand getting everywhere be damned. 

May as well make the most of it.

He curls his fingers around the hem of his t-shirt, but before he’s even started to move, Robert’s eyes are on him. Not on his face, but lower, greedily gazing at the inches of bare skin that are revealed as Aaron pulls his shirt off.

It feels like- it feels like it did when they first started doing this, all that time ago, when Robert was married and Aaron was lonely. It feels desperate, almost, that need to touch and take, just without all the other shit.

Still, it’s nice to know that marriage hasn’t dampened that part of them. It’d be a bit of a waste, otherwise – – especially with Robert stretched out like that, looking unfairly good. 

Aaron’s grateful the beach is empty. He’s not ashamed of his scars anymore, and Robert has never thought they were awful, but that doesn’t mean other people don’t think the same. They stare and whisper, look at him with pitying eyes.

But he needn’t worry about that now. The only eyes that are on him are lustful, _loving_.

“Shall we ring home in a bit?” Robert asks gently, reaching over and tangling his fingers with Aaron’s. He rests their joint hands in the younger man’s lap, expression transforming into something serious. “I know you’re worried about your mum.” 

It’s ridiculous, really: they’ve only been gone a little over forty-eight hours, and Aaron’s texted her, but he can still feel the ache of the past week. He’d almost postponed the honeymoon, too, but Chas had given him a gentle slap around the back of the head and told him to stop being stupid.

He just misses her, alright? He misses her, and she’s been through some awful things, and it’s still so _raw_. If it feels like that for him, how must it feel for her? 

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Thanks,” Aaron says, smiling gratefully at Robert. He traces his thumb over the thin skin of the older man’s wrist, following the blue lines of his veins, and wills his heart to stop hammering against his ribcage. “We should call Diane, too – see how Seb is.” 

Robert nods thoughtfully, staring out across the ocean. They used to want to kill for some time alone, and eleven nights of just them sounded like heaven back then, but now… Now, they’ve got a family, people who rely on them, people they _care_ about. 

It makes Aaron think about Paddy’s speech, and he shifts across the blanket to Robert, throwing his arms around his husband’s shoulders in a tight hug. 

“Hey,” Robert whispers soothingly, palm rubbing gentle circles across Aaron’s back. He sounds concerned, and Aaron wants to bury himself inside his skin, let him take care of it all. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m just… Thinking,” Aaron says with a sigh, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder. He draws in strength, focuses on the feeling of Robert’s fingertips, and breathes. “You’ve been amazing this week, Rob. Thank you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Robert says, low and right in Aaron’s ear. His voice is soft, like velvet, wrapping itself around all the contours of Aaron’s body to keep him safe and warm. “We’re married, remember?” 

“Couldn’t forget if I tried,” Aaron says. He tries to laugh it off but it’s too tearful, and Robert can see straight through him anyway. He always has, that’s what makes him so dangerous – but only to Aaron. 

Robert pulls back from the hug, but he keeps one arm wrapped around Aaron’s waist anyway. Pulled in tight against his side, cheek resting on top of the younger man’s head as he watches the waves crash against the shore. 

It’s peaceful, this. Happy. Everything a honeymoon should be.

Aaron tucks his nose against the hollow of Robert’s throat, where he smells spicy and warm, like their bedsheets. Marriage is about compromise, right?

“Maybe,” he says slowly, carefully. Half considering but he knows he’d do anything that Robert would ask, anyway – not that he would. Aaron’s just going to do it. “Maybe going in the sea wouldn’t be so bad.”

He can’t see Robert’s face light up, but he can feel it. His cheeks curve as he grins, and he breathes out a little heavy, squeezing Aaron’s shoulders tightly. “Yeah?” He asks, already pulling away and curling his fingers around the hem of his t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Aaron confirms, getting to his feet before he changes his mind. He holds out a hand for Robert to take, and then pulls him closer when he’s standing, dropping a soft kiss to the older man’s lips. “Love ya.”

Robert just smiles, tangling their fingers as he starts guiding the younger man towards the sea. It’s calm, waves gently crashing against the shore, but it has nothing on that look on Robert’s face.

Aaron would give him the world, so this, right here, right now, is the least he can do.

.

Right now, the tables have turned.

For someone who wanted to go to the beach so desperately, Robert is complaining an awful lot. About the feel of sea water dried on his skin, about the red splashes of sand on his ankles. About _where_ the sand has gotten.

Aaron can hear him whinging about it in the bathroom, but he has just about managed to tune it out. He leans back against the pillows and closes his eyes, and suddenly Robert’s voice becomes a gentle drone in the background.

He should be in the shower by now, but his petulant words sound a little bit too close for that to be true. He’s probably still washing his face or brushing all the product out of his hair.

He’s high maintenance, is Aaron’s husband.

“Are you even listening!?” Robert shouts from the bathroom, tone sharp and accusatory. He sounds entirely affronted, but Aaron just rolls his eyes, snuggling into the bed a little more.

“No,” he replies, and then makes the executive decision to ignore everything Robert follows up with. It’s probably not pretty, but he’s kind of used to it. Robert’s a drama queen at the best of times. “Are you going to hurry up or do I need to start without you?” 

That gets Robert’s attention. He pops his head around the door. “Get what started?” He asks, an intrigued look on his face, like he doesn’t already know, like he can’t work it out.

Still, Aaron cracks his eyes open and slides a palm over the front of his boxers, thumbing with the clothed head of his dick. “Does that spell it out?” He asks breathlessly, watching Robert’s eyes darken.

“I’ll be five minutes,” Robert says. It’s a promise and a threat, and he ducks back into the bathroom, quiet swearing filtering through as he wrestles his clothes off. 

The shower turns on almost immediately, but Aaron tips his head back again and slides his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. This is the only way to make sure that Robert doesn’t spend four hours on his hair – not that he’s complaining.

He curls his fingers around his dick, stripping it lazily, deciding to take his time. No point in rushing it when they’ve got all day. They’ve got a lifetime, now. A lifetime of easy afternoons in bed, Robert’s devilish grin as he leans down to bite at Aaron’s collarbone. 

That’s what he’s thinking of as he touches himself. The dark look in Robert’s eyes when he sees his husband like this; the very definition of desire. The way his neck flushes pink when Aaron doesn’t let him close enough to touch. The breathless moans punched from his lungs when he finally gets a hand on Aaron’s skin.

“Jesus,” Robert breaths, and Aaron’s eyes snap open. He didn’t realise how long it had been, but Robert is standing in the bathroom doorway, wet hair plastered to his forehead and clutching a towel. His skin is scrubbed pink but it’s still damp, beads of water rolling down from his neck.

Aaron wants him.

“Come here then,” he hisses, but the sting is taken out of it by the whine that cuts his sentence off. He twists his wrist just right and his back arches, and Robert drops the towel right there on the floor, stalking over to the bed like a predator.

This is going to be good.

.

“This is nice,” Robert says with a secretive smile. There’s a wine glass dangling from his left hand and his right is gripping Aaron’s, looking completely at ease. “Perks of a five star hotel, eh?” 

“It’ll do,” Aaron grants, dipping his head. That’s an understatement; every time he steps back into the hotel suite, he finds himself breathless. He’s never known luxury like it.

The sun is setting across the bay below them. The hotel gives them a perfect viewpoint, built into the side of a cliff and the balcony offers panoramic views across the ocean, painting Robert’s skin in streaks of purple and pink.

Aaron’s only ever cared about sunsets when he’s watching them with Robert.

“How are you feeling about your mum?” Robert asks softly, giving Aaron’s fingers a quick squeeze. They’re currently in that lull between courses, waiting for a waiter to bring their mains. A plus side of the service here; dinner brought to their balcony. 

“Okay,” Aaron says, but there’s a wobble to his voice that gives him away. He’d called his mum when they got back from the beach, but she hadn’t given an awful lot away – she cared more about the honeymoon, other than admitting that she was struggling, which Aaron knew anyway. “I just wish I could do something, you know? After everything they’ve done for me…”

“Hey,” Robert says. There’s sincerity in his tone as he rounds the table and crouches next to Aaron’s chair, one palm cupping his cheek and the other squeezing his knee tightly. “You _have_ done something, okay? You’re their son, and having you around is enough. They know you care, and they know that you’d do anything to make it better, but they know that you can’t.

“They love you anyway, and you know that. I’m sorry, Aaron, but you can’t keep beating yourself up about it. We all wish we could have stopped it from happening, and the next best thing is to be there when they need us. Alright?”

Robert hesitates a little, like he’s scared of overstepping the line – but it’s the clearest Aaron’s head has felt in weeks. It’s everything he needed to hear, but he didn’t trust anyone else to say it. From Robert, it just feels right.

“Alright,” Aaron confirms tearfully, but he leans further into Robert’s touch, twisting his head to drop a dry kiss on the older man’s palm. Still, he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders; like he can breathe easier. “Thank you.” 

"Always," Robert says softly, rocking forward to kiss Aaron’s forehead softly, before sitting back in his chair. “I… I want you to try and enjoy this honeymoon, yeah? It’s just you and me, and we can leave everything else behind for the next seven days. How does that sound?”

“Sounds nice,” Aaron says, wiping his face dry roughly. The last thing he wants to do is spend this entire honeymoon thinking about things at home, but it’s so hard to shake it off. “I’ll try. I promise.” 

“That’s all I ask,” Robert says. He tangles their fingers together and then lifts their joined hands, kissing the back of Aaron’s, so softly that the younger man wants to cry. “Now – let’s eat this dinner, and get very, very drunk.”

Aaron laughs, feeling the iron fist around his heart loosen a little. “That, I can do,” he says, knocking back the rest of his wine. 

.

“I ordered room service,” Robert says with a grin, stepping out onto the balcony. He’s holding an ice bucket in his hands, the top of a bottle of champagne popping over the top. Normally, Aaron wouldn’t drink champagne, but there’s something about this holiday that’s given him a taste for it. 

“Knew there was a reason I married ya,” he says, watching Robert place the bucket on the side table next to the jacuzzi and pouring two glasses. He offers one to Aaron, who takes it, and then gets back into the tub. They’ve had a lazy day, making the most of the relaxation before they need to head back to their mad little family, and the jacuzzi is the perfect place for it.

They’ve been in here so long that Aaron’s pretty sure his fingers are turning wrinkly, but it’s not often he gets the opportunity, is it?

Besides, the jets are nice and soothing on his achy muscles. Robert had laughed when he’d said as much, but he doesn’t know what it’s like. He’s nothing but a pen pusher. 

“Cheers,” Robert says, a hint of a smirk on his face. His eyes are sparkling in the sunlight, cheeks a little flushed with happiness, and Aaron loves him so, _so_ much. “To a perfect wedding, to a perfect honeymoon, and to having you by my side for the rest of my life.” 

“Cheers,” Aaron echoes, clinking his glass against Robert’s. He pauses for a second, taking Robert’s drink out of his hand and putting them both on the side table, before moving back towards his husband. He keeps his gaze on Robert’s face, lifting his hand to stroke a line along his cheekbone.

“What?” Robert asks, but his voice is quiet like he’s trying his hardest not to break the moment. 

“Thank you,” Aaron says sincerely. It comes from out of nowhere, this feeling, overwhelming and all consuming. He needs Robert to know. “Everything you’ve done for me recently – thank you so much. I appreciate it. You make me the happiest man in the world, you know that?” 

“I think I have an idea, yeah,” Robert says, laughing breathlessly. He closes the gap between them and kisses Aaron, as soft as the younger man’s words, until the breath is snatched out of his lungs and he’s pulling Robert impossibly closer.

He wishes that they could stay like this forever.

.

He wakes up to a strong arm around his stomach and lips on his neck. It’s a nice way to start their final day, and it’s better than yesterday – the champagne headache has finally gone, and the sunlight doesn’t hurt his eyes anymore. He takes a few seconds, eyes closed, to enjoy it, to commit it to memory.

“Morning,” Robert whispers, voice rough with sleep. This is when Aaron loves him most; soft and stretched out, smiling lazily and murmuring words of love. It’s truly special, and no one gets to see it but Aaron. “Sleep well?”

“Perfect,” Aaron admits, relaxing back into Robert’s grip. It’s just the right amount of warmth, with a hint of tease that turns into more when the older man rolls his hips forward. It’s a simple movement that shouldn’t turn Aaron on as much as it does, but he groans, forehead pressing into the pillow as he shifts even further back, chasing the feeling. 

Robert’s teeth sink into the flesh of his neck, hard enough to bruise. He rolls the skin between his teeth as his fingertips trace feather light over Aaron’s stomach. It really shouldn’t affect the younger man the way it does, but.

But Robert still ignites parts of him that he never knew existed before.

The hand on his stomach travels lower, scratching through the coarse curls with blunt nails. It sends a shiver down his spine, teeth digging into his lower lip as he bites back a moan. No one's ever known him the way Robert does, so intrinsically and instinctually. It's so special - like finding the manufacturer's guide and memorizing every single word.

Before they got married the first time, there was a tiny voice in the back of his mind that was worried they were going to lose this. This spark that fuels everything between them, that this whole relationship was built on.

But he doesn't know why he was worried. If anything, the spark just burst into glorious, ten foot high flames.

He’s shocked out of his thoughts by a large hand curling around his dick, grip tight and leaving nothing to the imagination. It drives a hiss out of him, back arching away from the touch to his sensitive skin, but he hits the solid mass of Robert’s chest and drives down harder on his hips. 

“Jesus,” he gasps, mind spinning too hard to be worried about fuelling Robert’s ego. He’d rather be fuelling something _else_. “Are you trying to start something you can’t finish?” 

“I’m definitely going to finish it,” Robert promises. The smirk is evident in his voice, a hard line straight through the middle of his words. It spikes Aaron in the heart and sends his pulse sky high. 

He can't focus on anything other than the heat at his spine and the hand on his dick. His breathing is harsh, vision blurring and he cranes his neck to try and get Robert to kiss him. He needs it, to bring him back down to earth and ground him.

Robert’s propped up on his elbow, leaning over Aaron’s body. It should be imposing but he just feels safe, like the older man is protecting him. Like he could get lost in all of this, but at the end, Robert would find him again and bring him back home.

Just when he’s given up on the idea of Robert _finally_ kissing him, the older man takes his hand away from his dick and curves his palm, bringing his face back up. He kisses him with all tongue and no finesse; hot in a way that makes Aaron’s cheeks flush.

He doesn’t expect the shock of cold fingers circling his entrance, or when Robert slides one in to the knuckle. He whimpers into his husband’s mouth, but the sound is swallowed.

Robert slides another finger in alongside the first and Aaron breaks away from the kiss, mouth open on a moan as he tosses his head into the pillow. The pace is both teasing and relentless and he can’t get enough, twisting his body to meet every thrust. 

But the older man has never been that patient. He pulls his fingers free, peppering kisses on Aaron’s shoulder to try and soothe the loss, but he still tries to push back. He wants something, anything, and he’s not above begging – but Robert keeps him still by forcing a thigh between Aaron’s legs. 

“It’s alright, you can do it,” Robert whispers, voice calming and dragging Aaron back from whatever brink he was about to fall over. The obscene sounds of Robert slicking his cock fill the room, making the younger man flush from his chest right to his hair line.

But now he’s just waiting. And that’s probably the worst part.

Robert's lips travel up to Aaron's neck, tongue making wet paths across the skin as he guides himself in. It's not like Aaron isn't ready, but he still feels that initial burn, and it still makes his eyes roll back in his head. 

The older man bottoms out in one movement, until they're pressed together from head to toe. It's a little sticky in the places where their skin meets, but Aaron's fingertips are tingling, and the air in the room is suffocating.

He doesn't think he'll ever get used to this feeling.

"You okay?" Robert asks, lips brushing the sensitive spot just below Aaron's ear. He always asks, every single time, and it makes Aaron's heart clench.

"I'm good," he replies, but it's more of a gasp than actual words. He scrambles until he curls his fingers around the back of Robert's hand and moves it, dragging the warm palm down to his chest, right over his heart. "Move."

Robert does what he's told. He can't get much of a rhythm going in this position, and it's not hard enough knock Aaron breathless, but the sensation is more than enough. He rocks back against Robert's hips as the older man thrusts forward, moving together in a practised way.

It's quiet, only the sound of their harsh breathing and skin hitting skin bouncing off the walls, but it feels all that more intense for it. It feels like the first time, the last, and every time in between.

Aaron's dick is leaking, aching in the same pattern as the beating of his heart, so he tangles his fingers with Robert's before moving their hands southward and wrapping his hand around himself. It feels incredible, both of their fingers touching him, and Robert knows exactly how he likes it. The twist of the wrist, the flick of the thumb, the tight grip.

"I'm close," he grunts out, toes curling in the cool sheets. Robert just huffs out a breath, tucking his face into the space between Aaron's shoulder and neck as he moves both his hand and his hips even faster.

Just as Aaron's vision starts to swim and his lungs tighten, Robert seems to read him perfectly - and bites down harshly on the soft skin of Aaron's throat. It's enough to drive him to the edge and then push him right over, and his eyes snap shut as he comes, feeling it right to the roots of his hair.

He comes to when Robert is following, hips snapping wildly and a long whine being dragged out of his throat. It's like they're both in shock; neither of them can move or speak, and Aaron's mind is completely numb.

Robert eventually rolls away when the shock wears off, pulling out of Aaron with a quiet moan and flopping onto his back. Aaron follows him, turns over with a wince and pillows his head on his husband's bicep, watching him with careful eyes and a tiny smile on his face.

"That was a nice way to start the day," he says, reaching across and thumbing Robert's nipple. He's clearly too sensitive as he hisses, but doesn't pull away. Instead, he curls his fingers around Aaron's wrist and kisses his knuckles, turning his head to meet the younger man's gaze. "Shame it's almost over."

"Yeah," Robert sighs wistfully, glancing up at the ceiling. Aaron can't stop watching the rise and fall of his chest, and feeling so incredibly _lucky_. "Have you had a good honeymoon? Was it a nice break from everything that's going on at home?"

"It definitely helped," Aaron admits. He can't say that it fixed everything, but it was a welcome getaway from the horror that is real life - even if it did make him feel guilty. "You know what? It's been perfect, Rob - and that's because I got to spend two weeks with you, and just you. Marrying you was the best day of my life, but every day we've spent here has been a close second. I love you."

"Soft," Robert mutters, but he's grinning and his eyes are sparkling with unshed tears. He swallows around the lump of emotion in his throat and kisses Aaron's knuckles again, lips soft and cheeks flushed. He's so beautiful that it makes Aaron's heart hurt. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [aarobron](http://aarobron.tumblr.com/) xo


End file.
